Rugrats Meets Rugrats: Lost in Love
by Brainyxbat
Summary: Basically, these are events not described in the Lost in Manhattan trilogy. Chuckie/OC, mainly, but there'll possibly be other couples.
1. Home from Disney World Pt 1

**(A/N: This event and more in the future will take place during the LiM trilogy. To avoid spoilers, I suggest reading the chapters of the story mentioned below. I decided to start with this one, which will have 2 parts, at least. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Lost in Love**

Between: High School Daze, Ch. 13 and Epilogue 

* * *

_"Shenzibeth Callie-Belle Tuck?"_

 _"Y-yes?" She stuttered._

 _Chuckie took the ring box off the platter, and held it out to her. "Will you marry me?"_

 _Shenzi was too stunned to even think, before she responded. "Yes!" She yelled with joy, "I certainly will! Yes!" Some patrons surrounding them, including the gang's waiter, and the gang themselves, cheered for hem, as they shared a loving kiss; Their first kiss as an officially engaged couple. Kimi, Lil, Roxy, and Frankie were almost in tears from the sweet, romantic scene before them._

The group ate their meals, with the Goth girl occasionally (or constantly) hugging her handsome boyfriend, no _fiancé,_ from the side. Chuckie wasn't annoyed at all, not one bit; He always accepted the hugs, occasionally kissing his beautiful fiancée in her soft hair, or her forehead, then continued eating. Heck, he wanted to hug her constantly as well, because he was overjoyed that she accepted his proposal. At one point, he jokingly smeared his lips with his potato sleek soup he had as an appetizer and kissed her cheek, so she had a mark. She simply giggled and wiped it off.

Near the end of their time at Magic Kingdom, they watched the Wishes fireworks show. Shenzi laid on Chuckie's shoulder, with her ring-decorated hand in his, as the fireworks lit up the dark sky. After their day came to an unfortunate end, the gang boarded a bus back to the Art of Animation Resort, almost falling asleep on the way. When Chuckie looked down at his left shoulder, he smiled upon seeing Shenzi peacefully sleeping with her hands in her lap, clearly wiped out from last few days. After kissing her head, he looked down at her tiny hands, and admired the ring he gave her in the restaurant. When he had seen it in the store, he immediately thought of her. It looked like a belt with a buckle; It was unique and beautiful, just like her. Kimi and Frankie helped him with shopping for the perfect ring for the love of his life, and he found it.

After what seemed like an eternity, they saw the resort up ahead, and coming fast. Chuckie looked down at Shenzi, and gently nudged her shoulder. "Shen?" She let out a sleepy moan as her large eyes blinked open. She looked adorable to him. "We're back at the resort."

"O-oh," She yawned and rubbed her eyes under her long bangs, "Already?"

"Yep; Come on, Shen." He nodded as they stood up, and followed their friends out on the sidewalk. They held hands as they walked in the lobby, the elevator, and back to their suite.

After she brushed her teeth and changed into a black Inside Out tank top, matching white panties, and black Sadness ankle socks, and replacing her earrings with black barbells, Shenzi flopped face-up on the bed, admiring the ring on her hand. She just couldn't believe it; She and Chuckie were now engaged to be married! She couldn't wait to make the announcement to their friends and families at home with him by her side, and start making plans for the wedding!

"You decent?" She looked at the doorway, and couldn't hold back the wide smile upon seeing her fiancé standing right there. He was in a black Cheshire Cat t-shirt and matching pajama pants.

"Uh huh!" She nodded, and he walked up to the bed.

"That's what you're wearing to bed?" He chuckled.

"Yeah," She nodded again, "What's wrong with it?"

"Oh nothing," He shook his head, "It's just... where are the bottoms?"

"These _are_ the bottoms, silly," She giggled.

"O-oh," He stammered, "Well uh... I-I, no offense, but... I'd feel better if you wore shorts or pants over those."

"Okay!" She obliged, and sat up. "Just give me a minute." When Chuckie turned away, she grabbed a pair of black and blue Stitch Ohana lounge shorts, and pulled them up over her panties. "You can look now."

He turned around, and smiled upon seeing her again. "That's better." He kissed her cheek. When they started walking to the bed, he noticed that she was stumbly. "You okay?" He asked her in concern.

"Mm hmm," She nodded, "I'm just very tired," She yawned.

"Here." Chuckie lifted her up in a bridal style with all his strength, and gently laid her on the bed. "There you go." He pecked her lips, then laid next to her.

"Thanks Chuckie," She smiled sleepily up at him, then absentmindedly admired the ring again. "It's so beautiful."

"Mm hmm," He nodded in agreement, then smirked playfully at her, "Oh wait, you're talking about the ring, aren't you?"

"Chuckie!" She giggled. "I _am_ talking about the ring!"

"I know," He chuckled, "But seriously, you _are_ beautiful." He brushed her long bangs from her face, and she didn't protest, so both of her large eyes were visible. "I can't imagine myself with anyone but you, Shen." They shared a kiss for a few seconds, but pulled away before it could turn intimate. His smile grew when she let out a yawn. "Am I boring you?" He teased her.

"No," She giggled sleepily, "I'm just still tired. Let's go to bed. I think we're the only ones awake in the resort."

"'Kay," He nodded with a yawn. They took off their glasses, and shifted under the warm covers in each other's arms. "G'night, Shen." He kissed her forehead.

"G'night, my handsome fiancé." With that, Shenzi was out like a light. Chuckie held her closer as he drifted off to sleep with his head carefully laid on hers.

* * *

The next morning, after waking up, the gang packed up their stuff, returned their room key, and boarded the RV once again. Since Dil got more sleep than the rest, since he woke up later, he drove the vehicle away from the resort and headed back home. For the first drive, Shenzi was in a black Disney Goth t-shirt with a purple and lime green design, dark denim cutoff shorts, classic Converse low-tops, black glitter poison apple stud earrings, a single purple extension, multiple black and lime green ombre extensions, and her engagement ring. Chuckie was in dark denim shorts, a green burnout Disney World t-shirt he bought during their time there, and dark purple Vans.

While Dil drove and the others mingled, the engaged couple admired the ring on the girl's finger as they sat in the booth like on the way to their vacation destination. "I love how it looks like a belt," Shenzi remarked.

"Well, when I saw it in the store, I immediately thought of you," Chuckie explained, "Because it's beautiful and unique, just like you."

She blushed, and laid on his shoulder. "Thanks, Chuck." They shared a kiss for a few seconds, then drew away.

"We're so happy for you guys," Kimi told them from hers and Tommy's seat on the seat-belted couch.

"Yes we are," Tommy nodded in agreement, along with everyone else, "Congratulations, Shenzi, Chuckie."

"Thanks guys," The Goth girl smiled shyly at them, then hugged the redhead from the side, "I love you so much, Chuckie." She started feeling a bit emotional.

"I love you too, Shenzi," He kissed her forehead and tightened his embrace on her when tears of joy welled up in her eyes. He started feeling emotional as well, at the thought of this sweet, lovely girl soon becoming his wife.

Dil kept the driving up, occasionally stopping at gas stations for snack/bathroom breaks, until they decided to stop for the night near the border, in Alabama. After brushing their teeth and changing into their pajamas, the gang lounged around the RV. Frankie was taking a shower, after the water tank was refilled, and Bobby waited for her on one of the recliners. Tommy and Kimi were still in the booth, making out when they weren't seen. Phil and Lil sat on the seats behind the recliners, talking about what they liked best about the trip they just had. Roxy was in the kitchen, filling a Dixie cup with some water for a minor headache that had flared up a while back.

The engaged couple were out on the porch in lawn chairs, simply enjoying each other's company. Shenzi called home, and talked to her father about how their whole trip went, but left out the engagement. She and everyone else agreed to make the announcement to the Tucks and Finsters in person after arriving home. "Hey uh, Shen?" She looked up at him with a loving smile, as he hesitated nervously, hoping what he was going to say wouldn't upset. "Um, y-you know we're not in the parks now, right?"

"Yeah," She shrugged nonchalantly.

"So uh, how come you're still wearing Disney pajamas?" He cautiously asked her. She was in a pink striped Cheshire Cat plush sleep set with a long-sleeve shirt, which had thumb holes in the striped sleeves, and matching shorts, and matching plush socks.

She looked away, trying not to laugh. "Well..."

"You only packed Disney pajamas, didn't you?" He playfully teased her.

"Yeah," She admitted, looking back up at him.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You really are one of a kind." He kissed her cheek as she let her giggles out. "Those seem really soft."

"Oh they are," She nodded, and laid her lower arm on the armrest of his chair. Although technically, it was on her chair's armrest as well. "Want to feel them?"

"Okay," He nodded, and gently ran his hand along her lower arm. "Dang, that feels nice. How are you not out right now?"

Shenzi giggled as she kept her arm still. "I have no idea. It's like being wrapped in a fuzzy blanket... except on most of my legs."

"Well, that's what blankets are for," Chuckie shrugged.

"True," She nodded, then let out a yawn. "Man, I'm tired. Can we go to bed?" She meekly requested, while rubbing her eyes like a child.

"'Course we can," He smiled lovingly at her, and she shyly returned it, "Let's get these chairs in." As they walked back in the vehicle, they heard a slight clap of thunder. "Uh oh," He muttered.

"Yep," She nodded, "It was bound to happen."

"We'll be alright," Chuckie assured her, on their way to the big bed, "It should pass quickly." They crawled in under the warm covers after warning their friends of the possible upcoming storm, and she shifted in his arms. "We'll be fine," He repeated as he rubbed her back and shoulders over her soft shirt.

"O-okay," She mumbled, and took off her glasses, "G'night, my handsome prince." She kissed his lips for a second.

"G'night, my beautiful princess," He smiled after she pulled away, as he set his glasses on the nightstand behind his back.

A few minutes after they fell asleep, the storm came closer, and brought lightning, and louder thunder with it. When Shenzi showed nervousness and discomfort in her slumber, Chuckie tightened his embrace, and blocked her view of the window with the covers, hoping it would help at least a little. Thankfully after a while, he was out, as was his fiancée. The entire RV was tranquil as the storm passed by the area, thankfully not getting too rough. The gang made it through the night without any power outages or rude awakenings from Mother Nature.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, there's the first part of the first event. You know the disclaimer; Shenzi and Frankie belong to me, while the Rugrats gang belong to Klasky-Csupo, and Bobby and Roxy belong to Disney.)**


	2. Home from Disney World Pt 2

**(A/N: Here's the second and last part for their trip back home from Disney World. There'll be more events coming. Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **Lost in Love**

Between: High School Daze, Ch. 13 and Epilogue 

* * *

Two days after the stormy night, the gang were still on their way home, now in Texas. "Phew!" Shenzi pulled at the neckline of her tank top. "It's hot here!" She was thankful for her choice of wearing a heather grey Ariel sketch cropped camisole, simple black denim shorts, and black embellished flip-flops. She also had plain black poison apple earrings, a single red extension, and two blue-green extensions.

"Yep," Chuckie agreed with her, repeating her actions, "We may have to take out our swimsuits here after we stop for the night."

She giggled at his last statement. "You would just love that, wouldn't you?" She teased him.

"Actually yes," He nodded, "I surely would." He poked her shoulder, making her smile grow. "Depending on the weather at that time, you should wear a bikini when we lounge on the porch. Just so long as we aren't facing the road."

"'Kay," She giggled some more, "Here's hoping the weather is decent."

After a few minutes, however, the sky started turning grey. "Uh, guys?" Dil turned to the gang from the driver's seat. "Looks like it could rain."

"Uh oh," Shenzi muttered, then turned to Chuckie, "I hope it passes soon."

"I'm sure it will," He assured her.

But after a while, the light sprinkling turned into heavy pouring, associated with winds. Dil turned on the windshield wipers, and was much more cautious with his driving, as the group felt nervous. Shenzi flinched at a sudden flash of lightning, but Chuckie tightened his embrace on her, until Tommy covered the window with the curtains. Although the curtains were semi-sheer, they still made the lightning less bright, so it didn't light up the entire RV. Everyone jumped at the sudden booming clap of thunder after they saw lightning for the seemingly umpteenth time. "Dang, that storm sounds bad," Phil remarked.

"I hope we don't get into an accident," Frankie remarked.

"We'll be alright," Tommy assured her, "I trust Dil; He's a great driver. He won't get in an accident."

As soon as he said that, Dil made a sudden stop, making everyone's hearts jump. "Sorry 'bout that, guys! The light turned yellow at the last minute."

Since they were in a town with lights, the curtains were opened, since the lightning didn't contrast as much. The gang were silent as they watched and listened to the rain pound on the windows. They only hoped that they would return home safely. When they stopped for the night, near the border to New Mexico, the storm was thankfully over, but it was still hot outside. Chuckie was sitting on the porch, waiting for his fiancée to come out and enjoy the current, calm weather with him.

He turned to the door when he heard it open, and saw Shenzi in her green ruffled Ariel swim bottoms, silver mermaid swim top, black embellished flip-flops, purple single extension, black and green multiple extensions, and had a black Tower of Terror robe she bought hung on her arm. Her earrings were the same as earlier, and her ring was still on her finger. "Hey there," He smirked at her, and she giggled.

"Hi," She sat closely next to him, "Nice out, huh?"

"Y-yep," He stammered, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm glad that storm's over," She remarked.

"I am too," He agreed, "It was pretty bad."

"Yep," She nodded.

They stayed in silence for a few moments, before Chuckie spoke up. "So, um... what was your favorite part of the trip?"

Shenzi let a smile grow. "Your proposal." She snuggled on his shoulder, and he held her closer.

"Aww," He smiled back, "My favorite part was you saying yes to my proposal."

"I'm glad," She laid a hand on his chest, "Which park was your favorite?"

"Um... that would be the Magic Kingdom, and both water parks," Chuckie replied.

"You like the water parks, because you saw me in this?" She gestured to her swimsuit at "this".

"Yes," He chuckled, "And the water was very refreshing."

"Yeah, it was," She nodded in agreement, "I also loved the pool at the resort we stayed at. It was wonderful."

"Yes it was," He agreed with her, "Those little girls you and Frankie swam with were pretty cute, especially with their little Ariel swimsuits."

"Yep," She giggled, "Ariel's very popular."

"Yea," He nodded. There was another moment of silence, before Shenzi broke it. "What was your favorite part of the resort?"

"The pool," Chuckie answered right off the bat, making her giggle some more. "For one thing, you and all the girls look great in swimsuits, and the water was very refreshing."

"Yeah," She agreed, then let out a yawn. "Man, I'm tired."

"Let's go inside, and hop into bed." After she put on her robe, they lugged the lawn chairs back in the vehicle, brushed their teeth, changed into their pajamas, and went to bed after wishing their friends goodnight.

* * *

A few days passed, and before long, tomorrow would the last day of driving until they would be home. "Can you believe that tomorrow, we're going to be home?" Shenzi asked Chuckie as he waited for her to finish changing. He was simply facing away from her, already dressed for bed in grey Alice in Wonderland pajama pants and a navy blue Cheshire Cat galaxy t-shirt.

"Nope," He shook his head, "The days really flew by."

"Yeah," She agreed, then finished her task. "Okay, you can look now."

Chuckie turned around, and blushed at his fiancée's sexy pjs. She had a black and blue ruffled Alice in Wonderland themed babydoll top, and black, white, and blue Mickey Mouse sleep shorts. Her barbells were back in her ears, and since she was on the floor, her small feet were in her black embellished flip-flops. When they crawled in the bed, leaving their shoes on the floor, he noticed that she looked kind of depressed, like just before they boarded the bus to the Magic Kingdom. "What's wrong?"

She hesitated for a second, before answering. "I... I'm just going to miss being with you 24/7," She admitted.

"Aww Shen," He brushed her hair from her face as she blinked rapidly, "We'll be alright. We'll see each other every day. You think I'll just take my fiancée for granted? Of course not. I'll be at your house as much as I can until we move out together, I promise. My folks will understand; They love you. And if I can't come to your house, you can come to mine. Just call first." She giggled at his last statement. "But soon, we'll be living together, and will be seeing each other 24/7. I just know it." They kissed for a few seconds. "Just give it time, and it'll be worth it."

"O-okay," She nodded.

"Atta girl," He kissed her blushing cheek, "Now, let's get some sleep."

"'Kay," She nodded again, and took off her glasses, "G'night."

"G'night," Chuckie took off his own glasses, and held her closer. After around a minute, they were out like a light.

The next day, they were heading home, already in the state of California. Shenzi was in a black Aristocats Marie Music Staff strappy tank top, a pink plaid high-waisted circle skirt, a black moto jacket from the new Beauty and the Beast collection, the same black glitter poison apple earrings from a few days back, light pink extensions, and black Converse low-tops with light pink laces. Her belt ring was still safe and snug on her right ring finger, with her right hand in Chuckie's.

The whole group chatted about their favorites parts of their trip as they waited for Tommy to arrive at the Tuck residence, where they would make the big announcement. They called their friends and families, asking them to wait for them there, after telling Shenzi and Frankie's parents ahead of time, so they all could be there for the announcement.

Shenzi couldn't help but feel nervous; What if their parents didn't accept this? What if they make her end things with Chuckie? She couldn't do that! She loved him with all her heart! They would elope if they had to! "Shen?" Chuckie snapped her back to reality. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded, "I'm just... nervous... for some reason," She added.

"O-oh," He then realized what was bothering her, "Are-are you worried that our parents won't accept us?"

She looked up at him, slightly surprised. "How'd you know?"

"I could just tell," He shrugged, "Shen, don't worry about that. Your parents love us together, as do mine. They'll definitely accept our engagement, and future marriage, I just know it." He kissed her cheek in assurance and comfort. "Trust me; They will."

She stayed quiet for a beat, before speaking up. "O-okay."

"But if somehow they don't, then we'll elope. I'm never leaving you for anything or anyone."

"Thanks Chuckie," She hugged him from the side, and he reciprocated.

"My pleasure," He kissed her temple as a blush flared up on her cheeks.

The couple's hearts pounded hard when Tommy stopped the RV in front of another familiar house; This was it. Chuckie laid a hand on Shenzi's shoulder in assurance, and she flashed him a nervous smile back. When everyone filed out of the vehicle, the two Tuck girls with their luggage, Frankie walked ahead of the others. "I'll go first," She told them, and they nodded in obligation. "We're ba-a-ack!" She yelled into the house after stepping inside. They heard stampeding footsteps, before she and Shenzi were bombarded with hugs from their parents, just like their friends were.

"Hi, girls!" Felicia greeted them excitedly.

"How was your trip?" Friar Tuck asked them.

"It was awesome!" Frankie exclaimed, "But... before we talk about that, we have a little announcement. Can we all go in the living room?"

The gang plus their families gathered in the living room. They even picked up Angelica, Susie, Fridge, and their folks, so they could be there for the announcement. Shenzi and Chuckie sat in front of the large group, trying not to freak out from excitement. "Well, while we were at the Magic Kingdom, having dinner," Chuckie started. Shenzi finished by quickly moving her hand up, revealing her ring with a wide smile. Everyone, even Angelica, cheered loudly and enthusiastically for them.

"Oh, I can't believe it!" Felicia squealed as she hugged Shenzi, then Chuckie tightly. "You're getting married! I knew this would happen one day!"

Friar Tuck was stunned among the cheers and hugs to the engaged couple. He couldn't believe it; His little girl was getting married! He knew it would happen someday, but it still didn't make it less shocking. He was very glad that her future groom was Chuckie, though; He was the perfect boy for his baby girl. "Dad, are you okay?" Shenzi's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Y-yeah," He stammered, "I... I just can't believe this is finally happening. I mean, Chuckie told me and Felicia before, but still."

"I feel the same way," She giggled from her place in her fiancé's arms, "And I've never been happier... that is, until the wedding finally comes."

"Same here," Chuckie agreed with her, "I..." He hesitated.

"Yes, Chuckie?" Felicia gently urged him, trying to calm down from the excitement.

"Uh... c-can I stay over tonight? I just don't want to leave my future wife overnight yet... until we move out together, where that would never happen."

"You surely can," Felicia replied to his question, "Just don't do anything; Not until after the wedding," She winked cheekily.

"Mom!" Shenzi blushed in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed.

"We won't," He chuckled, "I promise. I'll unpack my stuff at home, then I'll be back here. I'll only be a few minutes." He turned to Tommy. "Can you drop me off at home before returning the RV?"

"Sure thing," He nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

Soon, after having dinner with Kimi and their parents, Chuckie was back at the house of his lovely fiancée with an overnight bag. He knocked on the door, and his heart jumped with enthusiasm when Shenzi answered. "Chuckie!" She embraced him, and he reciprocated the best he could. "Come in!" She stepped aside.

"Thanks, Shen." He walked in the house, as she closed the door behind him.

"Have you had dinner yet?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I did," He nodded, "You?"

"Not yet," She shook her head, "Unless you want a second dinner, you can just hang around while we eat, if you want to."

"'Kay," He nodded, "I'll just put my bag in your room."

"Go ahead," She gestured up the stairs.

"Thanks, Shen." He kissed her lips, then walked up the stairs, and to his fiancée's bedroom.

* * *

"Okay, you can come in now!" Shenzi told her fiancé after a couple minutes of changing her clothes in private. Chuckie opened the door, and blushed at her pajamas; Dark pink and faded black Ghostbusters-themed boyshorts and cropped tank top, and pink ankle socks with black mustaches. Her earrings were replaced with black spike barbells, and her ring was still safe and snug on her finger.

"Nice," He smirked.

"Thanks," She giggled, "Come on, let's just hang out until we pass out."

"'Kay," He chuckled as he followed her to the twin-sized bed, which had Gothic Alice in Wonderland sheets, pillowcases, and a comforter decorating it. He loved how his fiancée was a Disney fanatic, and wasn't afraid to show it. He sat on the bed, feeling surprised at how soft and comfortable the sheets and comforter were, and shifted next to his future wife. She immediately sidled up to him as he held her closer by her shoulders. "Um, the-these are nice sheets."

"Thanks!" She smiled up at him. "I got them for Christmas last year."

"Well, they definitely suit you."

"Thanks, Chuckie." Shenzi sighed happily as she laid her hand on his chest, in front of her face. "I'm so happy."

"I am too," He kissed her forehead, "Soon, we'll get married, start living together, and... start a family."

"Since I'll be with you, it'll all be perfect."

"Same to me with you, Shen." He then let out a yawn as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Let's get some sleep," She suggested, "You seem to need it. I'm tired too." They brushed their teeth together, and were back in each others' arms in mere minutes, under the warm comforter after saying goodnight to her, and soon his, family. "G'night, Chuckie." She laid on his chest after taking off her glasses.

"G'night, my love," He kissed her soft hair, before he took off his glasses, and drifted off to sleep with his one and only.

* * *

 **(A/N: Well, that's most of how their trip back home went! You know the disclaimer. Sorry that I didn't fill in all the days. I can't think of interesting events for all of them.)**


End file.
